


Poision Apple

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poisoned Apple Adult Entertainment. A business meant for amusement, pleasure, excitement and coincidentally the place of employment of Light Yagami and L Lawliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Death Note or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_I don't want to pass away!_

Light woke up with a sharp gasp. Another dream. God, wouldn't they ever stop? He hardly got any sleep as it was so was it so much to ask that when he did he could sleep in peace?

 _Maybe I should start taking something-I'm sure Ryuk would pay for it._ He thought as he dragged himself out of bed. _If he wouldn't. Rem will. Or Misa. Whatever way Ryuk's paying for it._

He thought about having breakfast but decided not to-he could eat later. Food was never in short supply at his job. No, this morning showering took precedence.

Light took his time in the shower taking special care of his hair and fingernails. He didn't need to get yelled at for uneven or dirty nails again.

 _Time to go._ He thought to himself as he pulled on his shoes and left his home.

a short train ride and walk later and he found himself at his place of employment

'The Poison Apple'

He sighed and went in, dreading the day. and dreading that night more.

* * *

Light wished he could say he hated his job.

But...he didn't. Not always.

His life had fallen apart in high school and he felt lucky to even have this sometimes.

Besides, what could be better than having all eyes on you? having everything people say to you be about you? and getting paid for it?

Even if their eyes were on you because you were dancing barely clothed.

Even if they were talking about what they'd do to you after you got them to prove they could afford you.

Even if Ryuk took away most of that money to pay 'expenses'.

"You're leaving early tonight-who told you you could go?" Rem-one fo the club's owners-said to Light as he left when his shift ended. It was was late. or rather, at this point, early. Early in the morning although Light rarely left the club before 4am.

"Ryuk said I could leave so I'm leaving." Light told her. "Is that alright with you, Ma'am?"

"It's perfectly fine. I need you to come back early tomorrow. We have a new hire I want you to meet before we open."

"I'll be here at noon."

"I think you should be here at eleven."

"Alright." he faked a smile and left.

* * *

_He looks like a hobo-who is this guy? Ryuk said they were looking for a new girl._

Light stood with arms crossed looking over the other young man in front of him. And honestly he couldn't find a reason why.

Light put extra effort into his appearance-no one wanted to see an unattractive stripper.

This man looks disheveled, tired, and slouched.

"Light, meet the new hire. make him feel welcome." Ryuk said, grinning at Light before leaving them alone.

Light watched him leave. He was never sure how to feel about Ryuk (or the other owner of the club, Rem). He was intelligent in a way but also creepy-always smiling. Always watching.

He tried to not think about it too hard-he had better uses for his brain power.

"Hello." the disheveled boy said. "Your name is Light?"

"Yes."

"Is it your real name?"

"Yes. So don't use it in front of patrons."

"And they call you...?"

"Kira." Light crossed his arms. "and what're you called?"

"L."

"L?"

 _What's with this guy? L? That's not a name. He can't even be bothered to make up a name if he won't give me his real one?_ Light hardly knew any of his co-workers actual names-it wasn't that odd. But L? really?

"Yes. I am called L." he repeated. "Ryuk told me that you would help me get settled in? Prepared for tonight?"

Light barely held back a scoff. costumes and makeup and anything else the workers needed to perform and help customers wasn't his problem-Matsuda and Misa fussed over those things. so why was Ryuk making it his problem?

Jerk.

"Fine. follow me." Light lead him deeper into the club back into an employees only area. There was a couch and a rack of costumes and outfits for both genders and two wall that were covered by mirrors

"Alright why are you here?"

"Why am I employed by brothel pretending to be a strip club?" L said, sitting down.

"I don't care about that." Light told him, trying to not look bothered by the way he sat-crouching on his feet but his feet flat to the cushion and nothing supporting him. He had good balance. "I care about finding something for you to wear and something for you to do

"Oh. I'll wear this." L said, gesturing to his current clothing. "And I'll do what I was hired to. I'll dance."

Light didn't bother to try to not scoff or roll his eyes. "You're going to get fired if you do that. Have you ever looked at yourself?"

"Difficult not to in this room." L commented.

"My point is you look as if you slept on a park bench last night."

"Maybe I did. They're not as uncomfortable as they look."

Light just stared for a moment before giving up on talking and rummaging through the rack of outfits before tossing something at L-basic stuff, black and tight. "Just put that on."

L caught the garment and held it out in front of him between two fingers. "...I think I'll be fine." He said before dropping it.

"No. You won't. You have t-"

"LIGHT!" Light cringed as he heard the door be flung open and heard that bright, shrill voice.

"Hello. How are today Miss Misa?" Light said.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal!" Misa giggled and hugged him tightly and then clung to his arm as she looked L over. "Who are you?"

"I'm L. Hello. And who are you?" he asked.

"L...hm...Light! Introduce me! go on!"

Light groaned internally. "L. This is Miss Misa Amane-Rem's daughter. Misa, this is L. Ryuk hired him."

"As what?"

"Shall we call it as a performer?" L said. Misa crinkled her nose.

"Ew. You don't look like it."

"And yet I am."

"Have you ever done this before? I'll bet you're really awful at that-Not like Light, he's mesmerizing to watch." Misa hugged Light's arm. Light sighed.

"You're not supposed to be in here during business hours and your know that, Miss Misa. Rem will get upset with us."

"oooh I'm so scared-all she'll do is write it down in that notebook and forget to ground me for it. Now!" Misa looked to L. "Instead of just standing there and being all creepy why don't you prove you're able to do your job?"

"I don't see how impressing you will help but alright." He shrugged.

Misa grinned and dragged Light over to the couch and made him sit down with her. There was a small side table next to the couch with a CD player on it. She got a song started that Light instantly recognized as one he performed too.

He turned his attention to L, if only to watch him fail.

 _What is he doing? he's just standing there...hardly moving-Oh my god..._ Light went from being prepared to be unimpressed or even disgusted to surprised. and definitely impressed.

_I don't think people are supposed to bend like that..._

Light's eyes didn't leave L until the song was over. neither did Misa's until she turned off the music.

"Alright! I'm convinced! You're good. but not as good as Light, okay? People looove Kira-almost as much as I do."

"You speak as thought it's a contest." L said, getting redressed. "i don't have to beat him, just equal him. not that that will be hard."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Light said.

"I have to go-I'll see you both tonight." L said and bowed before leaving.

"Hold on you have to-" Light was cut off by the door shutting behind L.

"Um, weren't you supposed to help him get costumes and things?" Misa said. "Mom doesn't want me to anymore-But I still will if you need my help!"

"Thanks I'll be fine on my own, Misa. and he'll have to be too."

_Because I'm sure not helping him._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Matsuda, you all set up for tonight?"

"Sure am, Boss!" the young man answered Ryuk cheerfully. "It'll all run smoothly-just like normal."

Ryuk nodded and moved on from the room. Besides hiring Light, having Matsuda as one of his employees was one of his best choices, he thought. he was cheerful, hardworking, intelligent, and easy to talk to. Handsome too.

Perfect for an emcee. Even if he'd originally been hired as a stripper. But no, his current position was a much better place for him.

As for Matsuda, he loved it. The environment and the music and the show...it was great.

Maybe that was just his outlook on life though-to find the best and most cheerful way to look at any situation.

"Hello Kira!" Matsuda called out when Light entered the building.

"Hello. Yu do know it's alright if you call me Light, don't you?" He told Matsuda for what felt like (and probably was) the hundredth time.

"I know." he said. "So. That new guy. L. You see him last night?"

"See him perform. Yeah, I did. He's decent."

"Decent? He's amazing-almost as good as you! Did you see who he left with too? Ah, I can't remember their name but I know they're loaded s-"

"-He went home with someone?" Light asked, surprised but somewhat interested.

"Yeah, seriously you didn't notice?" Matsuda asked, moving over to the bar in the room to make sure everything was in order there.

"No. I was working." Light said. "I have to go get changed.

"alright, see you later!

* * *

Light had started choosing his own costumes a few months ago. Before that he had always found them set out with some marker that they were for him. He could easily figure out who had picked it though-everyone here who bothered to mess with the costumes had their own tastes.

Rem picked white things, Ryuk picked black.

Matsuda had always tended toward the more ridiculous of costumes, convinced they could be pulled off. sometimes they could sometimes Light had to wear something else-even his streetclothes.

Misa made the best choices as much as Light hated to admit it. mixture of goth styles with splashes of color or tailored suits that clung to him in all the right ways. she had fixated on police officer costumes for a while but even that had looked good and felt nice.

When Light ended up needing help with costumes he still went to her and she was always ecstatic about it.

"Oh Light you're here!" Light entered the costume room and was surprised to not find not just Misa but L there already. Light had specifically come early that day to avoid people. "Come here and tell this dweeb why he can't wear that _again_." Misa gestured to L who was wearing exactly what he'd worn the day before: black jeans and an off-white shirt.

"She is right, L." Light said "You make more money if you attract customers and they're attracted to something that looks...decent."

L listened and shrugged. "I did fine yesterday."

"Beginner's luck. Misa knows everything about costuming and has a good eye."

"Aww you're so sweet, Light." Misa gushed.

Light ignored her. "So let her help you."

L thought before speaking. "Well, upon more consideration...No. I'll wear this."

"What?!" Misa said but Light just shrugged.

"Fine, it's your job, it's not my fault if you don't make any money."

"I made more than you last night." L said quietly.

"Only by renting yourself out." Light snarked back, patience already thin. Something about L's calm attitude and air of not truly caring what happened bothered him greatly.

"Money is Money." L said. "and I can make more than you without doing anything but stripping."

"Prove it." Light said then. "Make more than me tonight Whoever ends the night with more wins." He knew it was petty but still. L had been here a day. A single day. so how could he possibly think he was better than someone who had been working in the club since...well, since before he could tell anyone there his actual age.

Thinking of which how old was this guy? his age? younger? Older?

"Alright. We'll see." L said. "If you win I'll start with the costumes and makeup and other...frills."

"Fair enough." Light said. "thinking about it the better you look, the better the place looks which means more customers."

"I don't see why that's good-I don't want to have to share you more." Misa said but shrugged.

"Misa!" Rem called from her from the front room.

"Coming Mom!" Misa called before running out.

"I only came in because Rem wanted to speak with me. We already have. I'll see you at opening." L said and left the room.

"See you." Light said and turned back to the clothing rack and pulled out a few tops to try on. He wanted to look his best after all. May as well try a bit harder, even if he didn't need it to beat this newbie.

* * *

Misa came to the club every night she could. Her mother used to try to keep her from it but that had become far less frequent an attempt since she became an adult. And Misa couldn't be more happy about that, seated at a table close to the dancers. Close to Light.

Well, close to Kira. Honestly he was different as Kira. showing more and more skin and smiling and drawing attention to all the right parts and cozying up to any guy in the club who flashed enough money, dancing on tables and laps if that's what it took. But everything about him was polished and practiced and performed perfectly. But that attention to every little detail is why she liked him after all.

Her attention was drawn away from Light for a little while as the music changed-thanks Matsuda-and as someone paid Light to dance specifically for them. At one point Rem had tried to make a rule about no one touching the strippers. But Ryuk had rescinded it almost immediately. Misa wondered often enough how her mom and Ryuk could work together.

Either way her attention had been pulled away from Light and it had to go somewhere.

And that somewhere was to L. Ugh, he looked so... _weird_ up there dressed in ratty jeans and an old shirt.

And yet the way he moved with perfect rhythm and drawing attention to himself easily. His shirt was already gone, showing off a thin, pale frame. Misa was finally getting to understand why he'd been hired-besides being foreign. He could move and the way he was moving his hips just then, well, it was getting him cash.

aaaand there went his jeans. He had nice legs though.

Misa sighed and got up and went by the bar, leaning against it but not getting anything just yet. Sometimes she wondered if she hung around here _too_ much. watching male strippers catering to a bunch of gay guys. What was so cool about that? She wasn't gonna get anywhere in life hanging around here.

But still, she hung around and watched.

_I wonder which of them is winning._

* * *

"Alright let's see what you made." it was past three in the morning and Light and L were sitting in the back room and both back in their street clothes. Light was happy with what he'd made that night. More than happy.

He looked over at what L had made and smirked. he had more. He knew he did.

"It would appear I won." L said and Light gave him a confused look.

"L, can you count? I clearly did."

"Wait a minute." L said.

"What?"

"Just wait." L instructed. a moment later Ryuk walked in. and crouched down by them where Light and L sat on the floor.

"Hello boys, made quite a bit tonight, didn't ya, Kira?"

"Yes. I did. More than L." Light could help but add.

"True. But let's see." Ryuk took some. "that's for cleaning and storing the costume." another few bills. "that's to pay off your tab from the bar." and just a few more. "and just for general upkeep. you can head home now. see ya Light."

"Wait, what about L?" Light said, watching Ryuk leave.

"he hasn't been here long enough to have expenses. See you at opening."

Light glared at Ryuk until he was out of sight then looked back to his tips. L had more now.

"Well, I said who made more won so-"

"You said who had more at the end of the night." L said. "It's the end of the night and I have more."

L won. Great.

Light gathered his things and stood. "Fine. Doesn't matter. If you don't up your game you'll get fired though.

"My 'game' is clearly fine already." L said. "see you tom-Well see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Light said and left, walking home in a huff.

It was such a little thing...and Ryuk would've taken his tops anyway...but still. He could already tell-how could he not tell? He and L would be at each others throats until L learned to play by the rules Light had been forced to play by.

Or maybe he'd just have to start breaking those rules too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Liiiiiiiight!" Misa trilled and came up to him. "Light I need to ask you a super big favor okay? I'm going out with friends tonight and I really can't go alone because I told them I was dating some and so Hana told me to prove it so I said 'why do I h-"

That was where Light tuned he out until she was done-he knew where the train of thought was going.

"-So you have to come with me tonight and be my boyfriend okay?"

"If you want that to happen you'll have to talk to your mom or Ryuk. I have to work tonight you know." Light pointed out.

"Oh well, I'll get you out of it." Misa said, dismissing the issue-she was sure she could do it. In the end Misa was rather spoiled-her mother never denying her a thing. As a result she rarely thought about what might happen if she didn't get her way. "So...? You'll do it right? come on, night off of work and I'll pay for your dinner...and your lost time." Misa finally said.

"Alright I will-don't I always?" Light said. "You should go talk to your mom about it."

"Alright, be right back Light!" Misa ran off.

This kept happening more and more and Misa found herself hoping Light would find himself enjoying it more...maybe become her real boyfriend...not just a paid fake one.

A girl could dream right? Even if her dreams were of a handsome and potentially gay stripper.

* * *

"This is the last time, alright, Misa? These people are my employees not yours. You can't order them about or borrow them like toys. Am I clear?" Rem asked after hearing her daughter request Light take the evening off to spend time with her.

"Yes mom." Misa said. She'd heard this lecture three or four times now. And Rem never enforced the 'last time' part of it. "But Light can come tonight, right?"

"I think so, yes. Ryuk won't be pleased...but I'll deal with him. I always do."

"alright, thanks mom love you!" Misa hugged her mother tightly before running off, boots clicking against the floor.

Rem watched her daughter run off and smiled faintly.

"You're Welcome, Misa."

* * *

"Light isn't here." L commented to one of the other dancers that night shortly before opening.

"And he won't be." they told him. "Rem's kid ran off with him. Crazy bitch likes to make him play boyfriend since she can't get one for real."

"Hey, don't talk like that about Misa Misa." Matsuda said. "She's a really nice person. And even fi she wasn't you can't call the boss' kid a 'crazy bitch' you could get in trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah sure." they said with an eye roll.

L listened but didn't join in the conversation-or any after that, preferring to sit in the corner and watch and listen, thinking over their words.

All these people were so artificial weren't they? Would he become like that?

Light didn't seem like that. It had been just over a week since L had begun working at 'The Poison Apple' and in general he didn't talk to anyone but the customers-he had to admit he'd gone home with one or two more...it was good money-and simply did his job and left.

The only worker at the club he really interacted with was Light. Even if he often felt like he annoyed the other young man Light still spoke with him and Honestly was the only person here L could speak to without feeling like drinking. Or hitting his head again the wall repeatedly.

Too bad he'd be out that night

Well, either way, within the hour L found himself devoting mental and physical energy to a different task-mainly, stripping. There was a man sitting very close who L was quite certain he could get to fork over quite a bit if he played this right-he'd already stuck several bills in L's waistband.

He wrapped a leg around the pole and leaned over backward, smiling at the man who smiled back, letting L take other bill from him by biting it before standing up and sticking it in his pocket and continuing to dance and strip.

At least without Light here there was more attention on him. More attention meant more money.

and gods knew L needed money.

* * *

Nothing- _Nothing_ -was worse than hanging out with Misa's friends. At least, to Light nothing was worse.

They were bubbly, superficial people who were obsessed with whatever culture and media proclaimed were popular that month.

It was enough to make Light drink. Although he was doing that already...

about four hours of socializing and Light playing a role he'd become very accustomed to of loving boyfriend and Misa got up and said they had to get home

"Alright, G'night Misa. and goodnight, Light! great to meet you." one of the girls-her name was Hana wasn't it?-said and smiled brightly

Light smiled back. "It was great to meet you too, goodnight, Hana. Goodnight everyone." Light said before the left, walking back toward the bus stop so Misa could get home.

"Misa...what's wrong?" Light asked, noticing she was pouting. He didn't really care except for that if he didn't at least pretend to care she would have a bad attitude toward him for days. And Light didn't feel like dealing with that.

"...Oh! Why'd you have to smile at Hana like that?!"

"Like what?"

"Like _that_! You know what I meant! You shouldn't be all flirty with other girls when we're out on a date! You're my boyfriend!" Misa said, turning to face him now that they were at the bus stop.

"I'm sorry. and You're right. I am your boyfriend." Light said. then the bus came and Misa moved to get on. "Now I'm not. Goodnight, Miss Misa." Light said and turned and walked away-he lived within walking distance after all.

Misa watched him through the bus window and sighed, sitting down and waiting out the bus ride. She'd had a great time that night and just wished Light would too. that he'd want to hang out with her for more than money. He even talked to L more than to her!

It wasn't fair.

It really and truly wasn't.

* * *

L sat up and looked around. It was past five in the morning and he definitely hadn't meant to fall asleep.

He crawled out of bed and got dressed, glancing over at the man still asleep in the bed. At least he'd been paid beforehand.

He slipped out and began to walk home, bare feet barely making a sound against the pavement under them. He'd forgotten his shoes at home the day before. He rarely wore them really.

The sun was up by the time he got home and now he had duties to attend to so he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Instead he, tucked the money he'd made away in the drawer by his bed, showered, changed his clothes and then went to the room down the hall from his and turned on the light.

"Mello. Near. Time to get up, you have school."


	4. Chapter 4

"Light?" Light looked up from where he sat reading on the couch in the back room to see L-he hadn't even heard him come in.

"What do want, L?" Light asked him. it had been nearly a month since L had been hired and Light had become more comfortable and accepting of his presence since He had convinced himself L wouldn't become a threat to his position.

Not for a while yet anyway.

"I had a question for you about one of the patrons. I've seen in him here three to five nights a week. And they seem to pay a lot of attention to you but never tip."

Light rolled his eyes. "I know who you're talking about. Don't worry about him. He's never done anything weird."

"Are people like him common?" L asked.

"No, he's the only one that's been in here in a while. and He doesn't seem to care about any of the other performers besides me. Just let him stay in his back corner-I don't even know his name." Light commented.

L nodded. "You know, you could probably make a larger sum if you went up to him. Or slept with him."

"Thanks. But I don't need money that badly."

"Really? Because these are quite expensive." L said, holding up a pill bottle between his thumb and a single finger.

"Give me those." Light said, alarmed and lunged for L who moved out of the way and Light fell to the floor.

Light got up. "L. Put those back in my bag. I can't let Ryuk or Rem see those!"

"Why not? I doubt either of them really care what narcotics you're taking." L commented, still keeping the pill bottle away from Light.

"Yes they do. Very much so-that can cost me my job so give them back so I can put them away." Light said. "...Come on, I'm already going to have to pay Misa off to erase the camera footage in here over this now give them back."

"...This room is under surveillance?" L asked, suddenly concerned about greater things than merely annoying Light by keeping his drugs away from him.

"Every space in this building is and the alley next door." Light told him bluntly. "So Whatever you're doing in here there's recordings of."

"And Ryuk has them?"

"Yes."

"And Misa has access to them."

"she has the password to the computer they're kept on." Light said. "So give back my pills so she has as little to erase as possible?"

"..." L gave the bottle back and Light immediately went and tucked it in his backpack he took to and from work

Thank God L had believed a lie about security cameras.

"My point still stands." L said. "I know those. They're expensive."

"Don't judge them until you find yourself in a place where you have to take meds to function." Light said. "And I find the money for them."

"I suppose that is fair enough." L said and left for a moment.

Light sighed and sat down the floor to think the situation over. He was definitely worried about Ryuk finding out he was taking medications to keep him from hallucinating. But what else could he do? Stop taking them and suffer the consequences?

At least he could afford to pay for them...and a few other things...

Barely, but he could.

"Hey Light, come out here I have a question for you!" Light heard Matsuda call for him. So. off Light went.

* * *

"Hey Mom So I was thinking." Misa said, standing in the doorway of the Club's office. Rem was taking care of the finances.

"What were you thinking, Misa?" Rem asked, not looking up.

"On Sunday i was thinking I could go into Tokyo with some friends? there's just a few places we wanna go to and stuff to see." Misa said. "We'll all be in a group a-"

"Misa. I don't want you to go to somewhere like that without me and you know that. It's not safe when you don't know the area very well." Re, said, looking up at her daughter. "Do you understand?"

Misa crossed her arms. "You always say stuff like that-don't you trust me? I wouldn't even be alone."

"Have I met any of these friends of yours?"

"Well You met Hana. and Tohru."

"I hated Tohru and I hardly trust Hana to know her way around that city." Rem said. "So I apologize but you will not be going."

"...I'm an adult you can't stop me!"

"I am your mother! You live in my house and I provide your livelihood you will do as I say." Rem said. "if you want to discuss this further you can do it when I get home tonight."

"Ohhhh You're so unfair!"Misa said and stormed off.

Rem rolled her eyes, lit up a cigarette and got to work.

"Working hard?" Ryuk said when he came in a few minutes later."

"Yes. And I'll be done in a moment in half the time you take to do it."

"I'll be hurt over that later." Ryuk said. "For now I have to ask-Why's Misa going about in a huff? She just went home."

"I wouldn't let her go to Tokyo this weekend." Rem said. "And naturally she's upset."

"Well you could let her have some fun." Ryuk said. "didn't you when you were that age?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. And it's not safe." Rem said.

"Why? you afraid she'll get shot just like her parents?"

"Honestly yes I am and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't question how I parent _my_ daughter." Rem said.

"Fine fine. I won't question how you parent." Ryuk said. "You seem stressed Rem. come out and watch the dancers-You wouldn't believe how good everyone's looking tonight."

"You say that every day." Rem got up. "Alright. I'll come watch."

Ryuk grinned and left to go watch their employees perform with Rem, locking the office door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime this felt like a huge continuation of the contest he and Light had had one of the first nights he was there, L thought. Who could make the most, who attracted the most attention, who showed the most skin.

Who got more drunk. L had avoided drinking for the first few days before realizing the inevitability of it. Everyone here drank and all the performers seemed to drink more than anyone else.

As a matter of fact the only perfectly sober one seemed to be Rem. And occasionally Misa.

L heard the song change and changed where he stood. The man he was dancing for had stopped tipping anyway.

He kept his concentration mainly on himself, on how he moved and bent and smiled to catch eyes and earn money. He felt someone tuck money in his back pocket and twisted around to face them, only to see the man offer him a hand down.

L kept the same, small smile on his face and stepped down onto the table, using the man's hand to steady himself. as he moved to sit down on the table, facing them.

He spoke with them as they pretended to be interested and bought him a drink. He made up stories-that was easy enough to tell the people who paid more attention to him.

But after a minute of two of no more tips from this guy and no propositions to leave with him at the end of his shift L moved to get back up-He had better things to do than waste his time not making money.

If he was going to be stuck in this place he ought to be making money at least.

But instead the man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Stay a while. Let me buy you a drink."

L sat back down. He had the strength to resist but it wasn't worth causing a scene. And more than that maybe he could get some money off of this man.

"I'm sorry but my time is worth more than a drink." he said, bowing his head. the man's smile faltered but he put a pile of bills on L's lap. he tucked it in his pocket-it must've been about 12000 Yen. Not bad.

Enough to get through this. another 2000 got him smiling and drinking however much the man bought for him. two drinks in he found himself sitting on his lap-and uncomfortable position due to how he had to sit. A third and fourth and another 500 yen got him a kiss before L heard that same annoying voice he had grown used to speak up.

"Hands off my workers." L glanced up at Ryuk. Odd. Ryuk normally didn't care if people pulled the dancers away from working. Why care today?

The man put his hands int he air. "I'm paying for his time."

"And I'm paying him to work."

"Alright alright. let him finish his drink first, okay?"

Drink? When he had finished his drink. he glanced down at the table. The only drink there was one the man had been drinking.

He could say it wasn't his. Ryuk wouldn't listen and tell him to finish it and get dancing again. Then again. He gone into that night feeling bored and displeased with his situation. Another drink and he'd probably be drunk enough to handle it.

L picked up the glass and downed it and then bowed to the man he'd been sitting with. "If you care to continue our conversation you are free to speak to me after closing." L said and used the table as a step to get back up on stage.

He felt eyes on him and quick glance as he spun around let him know who's eyes. Light's.

Or Kira as he was known by the patrons. But Light's eyes were off of him quickly as he chatted up to some lady. rare to see a lady in here. Did Light like women better? probably.

L stumbled as he blacked out for a moment, he gripped the pole and righted himself, trying to pass it off as a dance move. But he felt himself slip and land on his back. He landed halfway off the stage and flipped back some. face inches from the man who had bought him the drinks. He smirked at the man before getting up in a fluid motion, making it look purposeful. Weird and unnecessary but purposeful.

And yet he still felt sick and like he was about to collapse any moment.

This wasn't good.

* * *

Light couldn't decide if this was good or bad.

L was definitely out of it, stumbling through his routine. He had seem him go by some guy. and seen Ryuk tell him to get back on stage-he was probably trying to avoid anyone thinking he was hiring out hookers.

But whatever that guy had gotten him to drink had clearly messed Light's coworker up beyond just being drunk.

Light looked over to the bar and saw Ryuk there, watching L intently. Well, creepily. then he saw him look down and use the surface of the bar to set a book down and write in it.

Oh no.

Light knew that book.

He and the other employees had a name for it: The Death Note. A notebook that both Ryuk and Rem wrote in of things that went badly at the club and that they disliked about what workers did. every now and then they went through it and if your name was in it too many times? you were fired but also left paying off for your costumes, the difference between what you and the general public paid for drinks the whole time you'd worked there and anything else Rem and Ryuk had paid for you. That didn't happen if you quit but it did if you were fired.

Light wouldn't be worried-he seemed focused on L. But he couldn't be sure. And more than that did L know about the Death Note? And it was no secret he and L had been competing over things since L had been hired. and most of the time Light found it necessary to keep his popularity and job. knowing Ryuk and Rem were recording everything might lead to L using that to get Light in trouble.

And if L's name was written down he'd find out.

So. Light decided to act on his desire to stay out of trouble. Hopefully it didn't get him in any trouble.

"Kira where're you going?" the woman by him asked as he walked away from his place and went by L.

This better work.

* * *

L felt his hands slip as he didn't grab the pole. His vision blurred.

What had been in that drink?

then he felt arms around him. His vision came back into focus and he saw Light's face practically touching his.

Light pulled him up and swung up around just to pull him back close, L's back pressed against his chest.

his mind felt as blurry as his vision but L understood enough to play along. To make the movements a dance, even if his own movements were limited and he felt like he might fall or puke at any moment.

But Light kept his grip. Light directed every turn and spin and dip. he could feel Light's hands wandering his frame and he mimicked the motions. Hands aiding remove Light's shirt and mess his hair. He heard the people around them get louder and make a fuss as he and Light kept shedding clothes and Light's hands kept wandering and they kept twirling and and bending and grinding.

when would this song end? he swore it he was 8 to 11 seconds away from passing out.

luckily the song ended after 8 seconds longer and Light worked that out too, dipping him so low L wrapped his legs around Light's waist to feel secure, only for Light to whip him back up and hold him against his chest, carrying him off the stage and to the back room.

L could hear people cheering. apparently they'd like the little routine.

It was like when people cheered when their team won in a sport's competition.

And it sure felt that way. Like Light had won.

He hated that.

He hated to lose.

* * *

Ryuk got Rem to kick out the man who had drugged L and made sure Matsuda drove L home when he came to and made sure he got inside-he couldn't have his employees sleeping on the streets or in the club after all.

He also couldn't have them passing out on stage but not only had that been prevented by Light but people loved it-they loved Kira and L dancing together more than separate. Ryuk had to wonder how good that would look if L was lucid?

Either way Ryuk found it amusing enough he didn't write down the incident in The Death Note. It was unnecessary.

But he'd keep a closer eye on Light and L anyway. they were getting to be an intriguing pair.

Very much so.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Light are you okay?" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda you know to call me Kira when we're open." Light said quietly. Currently he was standing at the bar.

"Oh right! Sorry." he said. "But I mean you've been standing here a while-shouldn't you get back on the floor?"

"I will in a minute-I'm just going to finish my drink." Light told him. Or that was his excuse. his real reason was because he knew he couldn't dance right then-standing and talking at once was a little much to handle with how high he was.

Normally Light handled this better-he managed his doses and made sure to take enough at the right times he didn't get this high. But today something had gone wrong. it had been a panicky accident and he'd taken twice as much as he normally did. not enough to really hurt him. but enough to seriously mess him up.

Not that he really cared. Light felt great. Better than he had all year.

"You should get back to work too-your job is to talk to the customers, not me. Go talk up one of the other people i'll start dancing again in a few minutes, okay?" Light flashed a smile and Matsuda immediately returned it smiling brightly.

"Sounds good!" Matsuda said and hurried off. Light laughed softly grabbed his drink off the bar. Then someone spoke to him.

"You're Kira aren't you?" Light turned around and saw a man standing there. He was a young man-his own age probably and younger than most of the people who came in here. More than that Light recognized him. He was the man who'd been coming in just to watch him over the last few months.

"Yes. I am." Light said. the man nodded to him.

"I'm Teru Mikami. Hello."

"Hello. Can I do anything for you?" Light asked, smiling charmingly. Why was this guy finally talking to him?

Who cared? Maybe he could finally get some money off of him.

"I...I would like to buy you a drink. If I may. Kira."

Light smiled. "I'd love that."

* * *

Teru Mikami never would've come to a place like this on his own. Places like...this club were disgusting houses of perversion.

Or so he'd thought. this one was decorated tastefully, the music was good and so were the drinks-even if Mikami rarely drank-and the dancers...

Well, most were what he'd expected.

Except for one.

Kira.

The way he moved and smiled and acted. Everything about him was perfect.

For a long time he'd just watched but today he'd had the chance to approached him when he wasn't performing.

He was so nice, friendly. flirting...

Like he was actually interested in him.

So one drink became two. and then he noticed things that seemed a little off.

His eyes never strayed from him but they looked strange. Clouded he supposed.

More than that even though he spoke to him his words felt empty. Like they had no meaning to them-just automatic responses to whatever he was saying.

Honestly Mikami found himself becoming very disillusioned very quickly.

But he didn't want to entirely give up on it. He wanted to think about Kira as he previously had-as the emcee claimed him to be and as the show Kira put on showed him off as: mysterious, intelligent, charming.

Presumably drug-free.

So he kept talking with Kira and found himself growing used to it, and fitting the man he was starting to know into the fantasies he'd made. He honestly was charming and how detached he seemed could be taken as mysterious. Of course the few drinks Mikami had already had on his own plus the ones with Kira may have been helping the illusion along

"Well. I have to go back to work." Kira said suddenly without warning or explanation before turning away.

Mikami couldn't know but honestly Light was losing interest-he was here to make money, not waste time cozying up to someone who hadn't done anything more than buy him a drink or two because buying drinks didn't pay the bills.

"Wait." Light found himself not just grabbed by the wrist-which he was expecting-but yanked back by to the bar.

Light pulled his arm away. "Look, I'm flattered if you want to keep talking but I have to go back to work-I have a living to make."

"I'm sure you have time-just spare me ten more minutes."

"I'm sorry but no. I'm happy to talk to you-I really am it's hard to get intelligent conversation around here-but I'm going to need to be compensated for my time."

If this guy was so desperate for his time why wouldn't he just pay up?

Too proud? Or worse: one of those people who thought they were so wonderful 'Kira' actually _wanted_ to waste time on them.

Light had seen enough of both to feel like it was the latter.

"I need to go." Light finally said bluntly and walked away.

Mikami watched him go a few steps. Then grabbed him again, this time pulling him back.

Light couldn't help but yelp, surprised he'd try that.

"Hey let him b-" the bartender began but then stopped as Light yanked himself away...only to stumble, world spinning and vision blacking out for a moment.

He grabbed for the bar to steady himself but missed, shoving a startled Mikami instead who stumbled back leaving Light to fall forward and make one last attempt to grab the bar.

This time he succeeded in grabbing it, pulling himself up-head still spinning and feeling incredibly sick-had Ryuk noticed him fumbling about by now?-and like he was loosing control.

And all because of an overdose.

"Kira-" Mikami began.

"Get away!" Light shouted and hit the bar, knocking over a drink. well more like throwing it.

Well, more like knocking it onto a patron who had just opened a lighter. Smoking was allowed in the club but kept under wraps-the police wouldn't be happy after all.

The patron gasped and jumped back but now the bar was on fire.

The Bartender moved to grab something to put out the fire but Light moved faster. But far more clumsily.

and with less logical and purpose. For example: By throwing another drink on it.

"Kira." someone grabbed him. Truthfully it was Rem but Light was too far gone to tell who. He assumed it was Mikami.

"I said get away!" he spun about again and tripped and fell, hitting his head on the bar.

The last thing Light saw wasn't the people above him but someone behind them still on the stage.

L. Still performing.

And yet watching him

* * *

Light looked up with a groan before he felt water thrown on him. At first he was confused until he smelled smoke.

The water had been thrown to put out a fire on the bar.

Which he had probably started by falling into it...no...he'd knocked over a drink? He couldn't remember.

He was ruined.

Light blinked the water from his eyes and sat up to look at the mess around him. Ryuk was kicking everyone out. and Rem was standing by the door telling off Mikami.

Don't you ever dare come back in here." she finally told him before all but shoving him out of the door.

"No wait I only wante-" Mikami began but had the door slammed in his face.

now all the attention was back on Light.

He felt a pain in his side and put his hand to it...was he bleeding? what had he cut himself on?

Oh god Ryuk was gonna kill him.

"Light." Light looked up at Ryuk...even now the man was grinning. but now it looked so sinister.

"Get out, Light. come back Monday when everything's fixed and I can be sure no one I kicked out tonight's gonna set the police on my ass."

"But-"

"-You're lucky you're valuable enough I'm not firing you now go home and take care of whatever injuries you have-i don't have any used for damaged sluts."

"Hey that's a little overboard Ryu-" Matsuda started.

"You be quiet or I'll put your name down in my notes about all of this too. now all of you go home!" Ryuk directed.

and just like that. Everyone filed out.

"...Why are you so awful!" Misa screeched before storming out as well. Rem sighed and went after her.

Light struggled to his feet-vision still fuzzy from the drugs and alcohol and now from the pain as well.

he didn't get far and ended up collapsing outside the building in the alley next to it.

No way could he make it home tonight. it was too far.

He was ruined.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright?" Light glanced up to see who was talking to him.

"What do you want?" Light closed his eyes at seeing it was L.

"You're injured and Ryuk still kicked you out?"

"Yeah...told me to go home or something. Just to not come back until Monday." Light said, stumbling to his feet. "After everything's been cleaned and the police leave them alone..."

Light knew he was about to fall. then something happened.

L caught him.

"You need help. I live close. I assume closer than you-I can get you some help. Are you high as well?" L asked in a calm voice even as he began to help Light stumble along down the sidewalk.

"...Yeah...I think." Light answered slowly, stumbling along with L.

"Alright. Did you take a dangerous amount?"

"No...No I don't think so..."

"Are you going to pass out?"

"...no." Light finally said, continuing to walk along with L.

L only lived a few blocks away so despite how slow-going they were going due to Light barely being able to walk.

The biggest problem was the flight of steps up to L's floor but they did managed to get up them. Even if L had to effectively pull Light up half the steps. But soon enough they got into L's apartment and he got Light laid down on his couch.

"Alright. Can you tell me what hurts?" L asked, staying nearby.

"My side...head. and back." Light said speaking slowly and clearly, wishing he could appear better off than he was. But the fact was he was laying on L's couch trying to not puke and yet more worried about losing his job than anything else. He was not well off in any way.

"Alright. do you mind removing your shirt-I want to make sure you're not bleeding or otherwise injured."

"You really think i'm uncomfortable undressing?" Light said, wincing as he sat up and took off his shirt.

"I wouldn't know I've only ever seen you in the context of work. and This isn't." L said. "It doesn't appear as though you're seriously injured.

"Yeah...I think I might puke though." Light admitted. the last thing he needed to do was throw up on L's couch or floor.

L was silent but got him a bucket and a glass of water. "alright. do you think by the morning you'll be sober enough to go home?"

"Yeah...I've done this before. I'll be fine." Light said.

"Alright. But please but quiet-I don't want you to wake anyone up."

"What do you mean?" Light asked, closing his eyes and trying to keep the world from feeling like it was spinning around him.

"I don't live alone let's leave it at that. Goodnight, Light." L said and left the room.

"L?" Light said.

"Yes?"

"When did you take your shoes off?"

"I don't wear shoes."

"oh...why did you bring me home?" Light asked next.

"Because now I would consider us even. Now be quiet." L said and left the room, turning off the light.

* * *

Light slept fitfully and did end up throwing up a few times but he made it through the night.

He woke up in the morning and sat up slowly, blinking his eyes and groaning at the ache in his side and his awful headache.

Light looked around and then did a double take.

Sitting quietly playing with a few matchbox cars on the living room floor was a child dressed in plane pajamas. They looked to be about ten years old.

The child looked up. "Hello."

"Hi." Light said. "What's your name?" who was this kid? Were they L's? no way was that guy old enough to have a kid this old.

"I'm Near." they said. "Who are you? Are you L's friend?"

"I work with him." Light said. "Are you his...son?"

"L's our brother. Or at least he's Near's brother."

Light looked over and saw another boy-slightly older-leaning in the doorway he had to assume lead down the hall. "L's in his room He said to leave you alone."

"Then stop talking to him Mello." Near told him, not looking up from his toys.

"...You don't have to worry about me. I'm leaving anyway." Light said, getting up and looking around for his shirt and pulling it on.

_L, Mello, and Near. who named these people? And what's L doing in charge of children?_

"Mello. Near." L had come into the room. "Mello go get yourself some breakfast. Near you need to go get dressed and wash or you'll be late for school."

Near nodded and stood up and walked out of the room. Light noticed he walked similarity to L. That is to say with horrific posture.

"So are you a stripper too?" Mello asked.

"Yes he is now go eat breakfast. And no chocolate." L directed Mello.

"You're probably going to eat that for breakfast." Mello complained but left the room.

"Are you leaving?" L asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here. I think I can handle getting home now though." Light said.

"I'm sure you can. you're welcome to stay for breakfast though." L offered. "It may be helpful to you to have something in your stomach."

"...Sure whatever." Light said and came with him into the kitchen.

* * *

Why was this guy still here?

Mello ate slowly, watching L and Light and not even trying to be subtle about it. L never brought people back to the house. especially not people who slept off a high on their couch.

So why this man? Because they worked together?

"Mello eat your breakfast and stop staring." L said between bites. even at home he sat oddly with his feet pulled up on the chair. Mello at normally though and currently sat across of Light.

Light acted calm and hardly spoke, eating the meal provided and honestly silently grateful for the free food.

Near came in about then and sat down after pulling something out of the fridge for breakfast. He dressed similarly to L in plain jeans and a plain shirt.

Near coughed and Light startled as at simply cough L was suddenly out of his seat and by Near.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just clearing my throat." Near said. "I'm fine."

"I'll believe you on that." L stood up. "I have to get some errands done. will you two be alright to get yourselves to school."

"We always are." Mello said.

"Good. Mello keep an eye on your brother. and I'll be at home tonight." L told them before clearing his spot at the table. "Light. If you're done I was planning to head out as well so I can walk you home."

"Thanks but I can make it home." Light said, getting up as he was done.

"It's no problem and we might be heading in the same direction after all." L said.

"Maybe." Light said, wondering why L was so determined to walk with him.

"Behave today I'll be here when you get home from school." L told the boys as he and Light headed out.

"Bye L." Near said. Mello just rolled his eyes.

Once they were out of the building and walking along the sidewalk L spoke up. "I need you to not tell anyone about Mello and Near. Ryuk and Rem had a requirement I have no dependents when they hired me."

"I won't tell them as long as you keep it quiet I was high last night and not just drunk." Light said. "But why _are_ you in charge of your brothers?"

"the short explanation is our parents have passed away and we don't have any other family. I would liek to avoid Near and Mello being taken from my custody so I have to keep this job."

"Fine. We all have reasons for doing what we do." Light said. "Is Near alright? You seemed...worried."

"I have to turn here." L said suddenly. "Do you?"

"No But L-"

"-Light. You are less interested in them because you want to know about us for interests sake but for control's face-looking for some hold over us. I do not want to give you that powers. So let's leave this as is: You aided me the other day. I helped you last night. I know about your addictions. you know about my brothers. " L stopped walking and face L. "Is that reasonable to you?"

"Yeah." Light said because honestly it was. He didn't care about L's personal life. He just wanted to keep his job. And given the fact he had still been told to come back monday gave him some hope that L couldn't replace him.

"I'll see you soon, Light." L nodded to him and turned around the corner while Light continued straight to get home.

He found himself still thinking about L. If he had to support two kids why was he working at The Club? Also why did they all have such...weird names?

He really hoped those were all nicknames.

Light went home and laid down in bed, trying to decide what to do with his weekend, even if he already knew: he'd probably just get high.

God he needed some friends.

But as it was the only people he really spoke to were Misa and L.

Well,

at least talking to L wasn't so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurry up!" Mello shouted to Near who continued to walk along at a leisurely pace. "Near I have things to do at home so let's not spend all day getting there today."

"We'll be fine." Near said. "You'll have plenty of time left in your day to finish homework and any other activities you have to do at home well before L gets home."

"Near..." Mello ground his teeth, frustrated since he knew Near knew _exactly_ why he needed to get home quickly. He went over by the boy and grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him along.

"Let go or I'll start screaming." Near said.

"Don't be a brat."

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Mello clamped a hand over Near's mouth. "Okay shut up!" He let go. "We'll go your pace-But I need to be home in twenty minutes."

"You'll be home in plenty of time-you should be able to calculate that yourself." Near said and kept walking. Mello huffed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and kept walking, amusing himself by watching how weirdly his step-brother walked, purposefully stepping on every single crack with his left foot only.

Weirdo. Mello supposed he wasn't entirely normal either-you couldn't live with Near and L and be totally normal-but at least he acted like a regular person in public. Or at least more so than Near.

Eventually they got home and just a few minutes after they had the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Mello said. "Take your meds or L'll lecture us both."

"You're supposed to watch me take them. That's what the doctor said." Near said. "to make sure I don't have an allergic reaction."

"if you do call L."

"I won't be able to I'll be dying-"

"-Sucks to be you. Bye." And with that Mello was gone.

* * *

"Sorry to make you wait. Near was being whiny." Mello said, shutting the door behind himself and looking at the person standing there, smiling faintly.

"It's cool, don't worry." Mello nodded and walked off with the other young man, glancing over at them.

They were a few years older and sported bright red hair and smelled faintly of smoke.

"Hey Matt?"

"What's up, babe?" Matt immediately said to Mello.

"...Never-mind."

"K."

Mello interlaced his fingers with Matt's. He knew he could be kind of a dick to Near but still...he hated living in that shit apartment with L and Near. those two had everything in common and technically he wasn't even related to him.

But their choice was all be outcasts together or starve separately.

At least with Matt he didn't have to feel like an outcast like he did at both school and home.

"So how long do we have today?"

"Until about eleven tonight."

"Alright." Matt smiled down at Mello. "Let's make that time count." he stopped just outside the building and leaned down and kissed Mello quickly before walking down the street with him, holding his hand.

* * *

Misa woke with a yawn and a stretch, getting out of bed slowly and going about her normal morning routine: Brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth got dressed-that took the longest-then did her hair and makeup before making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Misa lived in a house in town in a nice neighborhood with her mother. Just the two of them (no matter how much Misa lobbied for pets) her whole life.

"Good morning mom!" Misa said cheerfully at seeing her mother int he kitchen, then frowned. "Mom?" she repeated. "did you sleep at all last night...?

Rem did look rather tired from where she sat at the kitchen table, reading through a stack of papers. "I did. but that's not something you need to worry about."

"...Mom is Light in a lot of trouble?" Misa asked, sitting down by Rem. "You know it was all an accident."

"I know. However he was clearly high and overly intoxicated." Rem said. "And we can't allow that."

"But he brings in such a big crowd!" Misa said. "Kira's super important to the club, isn't he?"

"That is true. Ryuk and I are going to discuss the matter today." Rem promised.

"Okay...so Mom...can I ask something about the club? Like, on the managing side of it?" Misa asked. Rem looked up at her daughter.

"Of course." she was always glad when Misa showed interest in anything about running the business rather than just mooching off of it.

"How come you run it with Ryuk when it seems like you guys are all weird together? Wouldn't it be easier to run it with someone you actually like?"

"No." Rem answered "We aren't friends but we work well together and the business is going quite well. I can give you a better idea after this mess is cleared up by teaching you more about running the club."

"I dunno mom...maybe, okay?" Misa got up and started making herself breakfast. She knew here mom wanted her to learn to run the a business but Misa wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to do.

of course she didn't have any other kind of idea what she wanted to do either.

Well, the young woman knew she had to figure it out soon. As much as she loved her home and her mom she knew she couldn't live here forever.

Maybe she could just get married and never have to work-she was quite pretty after all.

After breakfast Misa headed out. "Bye mom i'll be home for dinner!"

"I may be gone by then-have a good day." Rem wished Misa as she watched her leave. "Be safe."

"I will love you!" and with that she was gone

* * *

Ryuk loved running the club.

It was just little things like this he hated. going over finances with Rem especially when there were things to replace and repair.

And gods there was a lot to repair.

"As long as we're going to replace the bar stools we should look into replacing all the chairs-Ryuk! pay attention!"

"Replace it all-I want to blow as much money as possible." Ryuk said, looking to Rem. they were at the office in the back of the club. "After all it's all coming out of Light's wage. He's only blowing it on pills anyway."

"Ryuk he has worked well for us a long time and you know he's important to this establishment."

"i know that's why we aren't firing him-just draining him dry to replace the shit that got damaged because of him. I'll go pick out some new stools and chairs when we're done here." Ryuk promised Rem.

"...Fair enough." Rem looked back to her papers, putting a few more aside. She could see Misa's point of view about how she at Ryuk interacted but Rem never felt frustrated or annoyed by Ryuk. As long as the club kept bringing in revenue and he kept the place looking nice and the place staffed Rem was satisfied.

And as long as Rem took care of the paperwork and kept the police and bill collectors off their backs Ryuk was happy.

"I think we're done here." Rem stood up and so did Ryuk

"Ugh, I need a drink." Ryuk said. "well better get the shopping done see ya when I get back Rem! Tell your daughter hey for me."

"Have a good day see you tonight, Ryuk." Rem told him before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me-Miss? I'm sorry but we're closed you're going to have to leave but we open a-" Matsuda began as he entered the front room and saw someone standing there. he paused when she turned around...She was lovely.

The woman smiled brightly and stepped toward Matsuda. "Sorry I didn't realize you weren't open yet. I'm super sorry but I'm looking for someone and I think they work here?"

"Oh." Matsuda said. "Well, I'm not supposed to give out the employees real names but if you give me their name I'll check later."

"I guess I'll settle for that." she said. "Their name is Light Yagami. And my name is Sayu." she said, bowing slightly.

"Matsuda." he told her. "I'm Matsuda." he thought about giving her his stripper name but decided against it.

"Good to meet you." Sayu said. "But if Light does work here can you give him this?" she reached into her purse and took out a letter. "I wrote this up in case he wasn't here."

Matsuda took the envelope. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you!" Sayu said and turned around to leave.

Just in time for the door to open and for Light to come in.

"Light!"

"Sayu what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Sayu ran up to him and hugged him. Light hesitantly hugged back before pulling away.

"Sayu...let's step outside to talk, okay? Matsu we'll be back soon."

"You got it!" He said and watched them leave, wondering who Sayu was to Light. He looked down at the letter form her he was still holding...

...could it hurt to look at it?

* * *

Of all the people to show up at his job one of the last people Light would've wanted to was his little sister.

"Sayu, it's not that I'm not happy to see you but...how'd you find me workplace?"

"A lot of searching. And you see-"

"-Sayu. My point was you shouldn't have done that. Places like...that aren't good for girls like you."

"I've been to clubs before, Light...not like Dad really cares what I do...and besides I don't care what you do."

"Sayu, you're underage-so even if you don't care you still shouldn't be going to clubs-and more than that you still have to rely on Soichiro for things so associating with me isn't what's best for you."

"I don't care! You're my brother." Sayu huffed.

"You do need to care-look once you aren't living at home and don't have to rely on Soichiro for anything anymore then what you want to do and who you want to be around is your choice."

"...I'm still gonna talk to you...but I won't show up at the club again, okay?"

Light nodded. he didn't want to totally cut Sayu out of his life...but he didn't want her to get kicked out of the house too.

"And you know You could call dad 'Father' or something. Not just 'Soichiro'." Sayu Commented

"I think it's best I call him Soichiro or Mister Yagami." Light said. "After all...he made it perfectly clear he doesn't consider me his son."

"...right." Sayu said. "...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sayu, don't worry about it." Light smiled at her.

"Okay... do you have enough time before work I can get you lunch or something?"

"Sure why not?" Light said. "I'd be happy to spend time with you." just as long as he was back in on time he wouldn't get in any more trouble with Ryuk. And he _really_ needed to stay out of trouble.

* * *

"Hey L come look at this." Matsuda said to the young man when he came in. Matsuda and Misa were looking over a piece of paper.

L came over and without a word took the paper, holding it in front of his face with two fingers, eyes scanning the paper quickly. It's pretty basic things, just saying she misses him and that things are going well at home and she wants him to properly get back in touch.

"It's a letter some _girl_ wrote to Light can you believe that!" Misa huffed

"Yes. If by some girl you mean his sister." L commented, glancing over the top of the paper at Misa.

"How can you tell?" Matsuda asked.

"She mentions her father as 'dad' rather than 'my dad' and she refers to Light and simply 'Light'. So it would seem this 'Sayu' is his sister." L commented. "Of course if you don't trust me you can always ask him when he comes in. Which I assume will be shortly."

L was right as a moment later Light re-entered the building.

"Light!" Misa ran to him, snatching away the letter from L and going to Light. "Sayu's just your sister, right?!"

"What?" Light gently to the paper and looked it over.

"Look It was a letter Sayu gave me for you but I just wanted to know who she was to you but then Misa came and L and well..."

An intense glare shot across Light's face and Matsuda fell silent. Light sighed and tucked the letter in his jacket pocket.

"I'm going to go get changed for tonight-And Matsuda? don't open my mail please, I wouldn't do it to you."

"Right...sorry." Matsuda said to Light as he left the room.

* * *

"Light, may I ask you a question?" L said to Light after their shift was done. Light was getting redressed but L was still barely dressed, not wanting to put his clothes back on over his sweaty body just yet.

"Go ahead, L." he said.

"Did your drug addiction start before or after you father kicked you out?" L said.

"What?" Light said, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Do you need to repeat myself?"

"No, but why do you assume I was kicked out?"

"From the letter Sayu wrote you combined with your apparent age." L told him. "can you answer my question?"

"...After." Light said, grabbing his bad and putting his jacket on. "Now if you can excuse me." he nodded to him and left. The day had definitely left him in an awful mood and all he wanted to do was go home and get high.

And hope for a better tomorrow.

As if that would actually happen.


	10. Chapter 10

"You guys remember Light, right?" Misa cheerfully introduced Light to the group of young adults she was hanging around him. She was pretty sure they'd all met him before.

"I don't think we've met." Light said, pulling away from Misa and going over to one of the woman. "I'm Light Yagami."

"Kiyomi Takada. Hello." she said, smiling pleasantly. Misa stuck close to Light. She didn't know Kiyomi very well and only knew her because of common friends but what she did see of her she didn't like. Misa thought she was rather...prissy.

"It's nice to meet you." Light said politely before continuing to walk along with Misa and her gaggle of friends through the shopping district.

For Misa it was a fun day, and light actually paid attention to her! In the past he'd only ever done the minimum she required of him.

 _Maybe he actually wants to be here!_ Misa thought, well, hoped.

But after a few hours and before dinner Light left, telling them he had to go to work, which was true actually.

After Light was gone Misa distracted herself talking to the other as they found a place to have dinner.

"So Misa what does Light do?" one of the young men in the group asked after they found a restaurant and a table.

"Oh he works for my mom's business." Misa said with a shrug.

"Your mother owns a strip club?" Misa whipped around to look at who had said that.

"M-My Mom doesn't own a strip club! Why would you even say that, Kiyomi?!" Misa huffed.

"Because Light works at a strip club and you just said he worked for your mother after all." Kiyomi said calmly before taking a sip of her tea.

"Don't be stupid!" Misa crossed her arms. "Light's a...He manages finances for my Mom."

"Oh, that's...funny because you see-" Kiyomi had her phone out and was flipping through her photos. "-This really looks like Light to me." She showed Misa-and the rest of their friends-the photo displayed on the phone.

Misa was horrified to see that it was indeed a photo of Light dancing with a leg wrapped around the pole. He was wearing some costume not that you could really tell as most of it was gone already. And to make the whole affair worse he was smiling and looking right at the camera and winking-Winking!

"Wow that really is Light..." Someone whispered.

Misa reacted immediately, grabbing the phone away from Kiyomi and deleted the photo before slamming the phone down on the table.

"There's no need to be to defensive, Misa." Kiyomi said calmly "If you want to date a hooker that's your choi-"

"-HE IS NOT A HOOKER! HE'S JUST A STRIPPER!" Misa shouted.

The restaurant they were in went dead silent.

Misa's face flushed dark red and she grabbed her bag and stormed out. No one tried to stop her.

Halfway home she realized how immature she might've been. once she got on the train to get home she realized she could've asked why Kiyomi was at a strip club.

By the time she got home she had forgotten about her immaturity and had come to the conclusion that the whole thing was Light's fault.

And she'd just have to let him know all about it the next day.

* * *

Misa went to the club the next day already in a bad mood and all but ready to take it out on Light-he had to have recognized Kiyomi and said nothing! He left her to deal with all the aftermath of her knowing who he was!

He was in for it she decided as she approached the door to the costume room. Then she heard it.

Laughing.

She put her ear to the door and listened, trying to figure out who was laughing.

It quickly became clear it was Light...she'd never heard him laugh before

So she kept listening.

"There's no way that happened, L."

"You're free to believe whatever you want but it's true." L assured Light

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Light could be heard laughing softly before speaking again. "you know, you culd try the costume thing."

"Didn't we already settle this?" L asked.

"I know but that wasn't fair-you only did better than me that night because of my expenses. Just try it-just this one night?" Light asked. "how about...this one?"

"...I can't tie a tie."

"Here. Let me."

Misa moved away from the door, stomach doing flips. When did they start getting along so well? Misa wasn't sure why that worried her but...But it did knowing L could make Light laugh and she couldn't even make him smile without paying him...

It wasn't fair. Nothing had felt fair lately.

She stood in the hallway, pretending to be busy on her phone until Light and L came out to get to their places before opening.

Misa had meant to say hello to L and to talk to Light about the day before but instead she found herself just staring in amazement.

Light had managed to get L to wear a different outfit and wow...the guy cleaned up.

he was wearing a school uniform, one she remembered them fitting to Light but it fit L almost perfectly. You couldn't really tell they were the same size the way L stood but now standing upright int he uniform-hair combed and wearing shoes and everything-he was about the same size as Light, wasn't he?

But Light-even when he was being Kira-was still far more handsome than L to Misa.

"Um...Light?" She finally said. He turned around and looked back at her.

"Yeah, Misa?"

"PLACES PEOPLE! WE ARE ABOUT TO OPEN! PLAAACESS!" Matsuda begna to yell from the front room.

"I'll talk to you after closing." Light quickly said and ran off down the hall after L.

"Yeah...sure..." Misa Mumbled. "See you, Kira."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey do either of you know where L lives?" Matsuda asked Light and one of the other performers. He held out a backpack. "He left this here and I don't want to tell Ryuk or ask where L lives because Ryuk is in a really _really_ bad mood..."

"Can't he just pick it up tomorrow?" Light asked.

"He took the weekend off-which is why Ryuk is upset. Rem gave him off." Matsuda explained.

"I'll take it to him tomorrow morning." Light volunteered, taking the backpack.

"Wow that's really nice of you, Kira." Matsuda said.

"Light. and I guess it is." Light said. But in reality he hoped to find out more about L by going to his home again.

so the next day after waking up from a short rest after a long shift he prepared to leave to L's...but not before carefully looking through the bag without moving anything inside around in any way that couldn't be attributed to the backpack being jostled.

Notebooks, pencils that had been chewed on, five chocolate bars, two lollipops, sugar packets and three matchbox cars.

The cars might've been Near's. and while Light couldn't even guess what was in those notebooks it make sense to him in a way that L chewed on hsi pencils.

As for the chocolate ad sugar packets? He had no clue.

When he got to L's he still didn't have a clue even as he rang the bell.

Near answered the door and let Light in.

"L someone's here for you!" Near said without ever saying a word to Light.

L came in but Light was surprised to see him come in followed by an older man wearing a suit.

"Hi L..." Light came up to him. "You left this at work."

L took the backpack. "thank you."

"You work with L?" the man asked.

"Yes. My name is Light Yagami." Light told the man.

"Light this is Watari...our social worker." L said.

"Oh." Light said. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"No I was just about to leave. Besides good for me to meet anyone who might be here." Watari said.

"This is my first time here." Light said.

"I see." Watari said. "then I'll be on my day, Lawliet?"

Light fet his breath catch when he heard L respond. "Yes?"

"I'll see you in two weeks, let Mihael know I missed seeing him today."

"I will." L said and Watari nodded and left the apartment.

Near had been watching but quietly slipped off, no longer feeling the need to be there.

"Well then I'll be on my way too, Lawliet have a nice day." Light said, feeling...victorious somehow.

He knew L's name

"Lawliet is a nickname, and one I don't prefer." L said. "It's my father's name and I've been told I look like him."

and there went that feeling.

Of course L could be lying, Light figured, but there was no way to prove that.

"Oh...what's your actual name then?" Light asked, appearing to accept this answer at least.

"You can call me L. Now didn't you say you had to be on your way?" L said and for a moment Light heard irratation in his voice.

"Alright, I'm leaving...see you Lawliet."

"Have a nice day, Kira." L said and shut the door behind Light.

* * *

"Hey Mello look at me!" Mello blinked and looked at Matt.

"Hey..." he smiled.

Matt laughed. "Wow you're really far gone aren't you, man...Your brother is gonna be pissed."

"I'm not gonna go hoem then-i'll just stay with you." Mello said, reaching out and running his fingers through Matt's hair.

"Can't stay with me forever." Matt said, pulling Mello closer. "Just until you come down from that high, okay? and Next time I'll give you a smaller dose."

"No...I like this...Hey Matt?"

"What Mello?"

"I like you" He kissed him sloppily. Matt kissed back before pulling away.

"You're not so bad either...I think I like this batch. I'm gonna start selling it.

"do I get cut for being your test subject?"

"Sure." Matt said. You get a pat on the head every time i sell some...and a piece of chocolate.

"Okay!" Mello said. Matt laughed. The teenager always had such strange moods when he tried out new mixes on him. But Mello never seemed to mind being a test subject for Matt.

"Matt the ceiling is pink!"

"It's white, I promise."

"Okay...Hey Matt did I ever tell you what L does?"

"Nope." He held Mello against his side, rubbing the boy's arm. "What?"

"He's a stripper. I think I'll do that too."

"You'd make a good stripper." Matt said, even though he'd heard this before from a sober Mello.

"I know." Mello laughed softly and kissed Matt's neck. "And once I'm making money I can get away from my family. That'll be good...yeah. Good."

Matt nodded. "sounds like a plan, babe."

* * *

"Where were you?" L demanded when Mello came home that night.

"Out."

"Where?"

"WIth people." Mello kicked off his shoes.

"With Matt."

Mello froze before turning to look at L. "You know about him?!"

"Yes. You left your phone here today. You're not to go out on your own anymore."

"You can't do that!" Mello snapped.

"i can and I will. And you will not use drugs, hang around a dealer, or disobey my rules as long as you live under my roof." L said calmly.

"Then...Then...Then I'll tell Watari what you do! He hears you're a stripper and he'll take me and Near away-"

"-you do NOT get to threaten me or your brother." L said so sharply that Mello was honestly shocked.

"Mello..." L said, starting again. "I do what I have to to provide for you two. To make sure Near-who I think if you consider yourself a little more you may find you do care about-healthy and make sure you have a home and education. I do not want you to undo that effort."

"I don't look any more Japanese than you do it' not like I can do any better than you have."

"You are a citizen though. You can live a more average life of a higher quality than you are convincing yourself you can have. Now go to bed-and go to bed in my room I'm going through yours to look for any more contraband.

Mello had been listening but at the last statement he made a frustrated noise and stormed off...but he did storm off to L's room.

L sighed and went to go through Mello's room.

"L?" L looekd around and saw Near hanging around the doorway.

"What is it?"

"..." Near said nothing.

"I see." L picked up the small, thin boy easily and carried him back to bed. "you're safe here and Nightmares cannot hurt you-Do you need your sleeping pills?"

Near shook his head.

"Do you want me to stay until you're asleep?"

Near nodded.

L nodded back and stayed in the room until well after Near was asleep.


End file.
